


Distant Sun

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean sets him up on a blind date with some “super-cool chick that’s perfect for him”, Sam sighs, puts on a passable shirt, and goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for denazia and for the "blind date" square of my schmoop_bingo card, back in 2010.

Ever since Dean finally hooked up with Castiel, he’s been obsessed with finding a girlfriend for his brother. Sam doesn’t know how to tell him that he’s not interested, _really_ not. So when Dean sets him up on a blind date with some “super-cool chick that’s perfect for him”, Sam sighs, puts on a passable shirt, and goes.

When he gets to the restaurant, the girl is holding a red rose in her hand, waiting for him. He sits in front of her, smiles nervously.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she chimes, “I’m Gabrielle. You must be Sam?”

Sam’s heart skips a bit when he hears her name. Memories flash in his mind, quick as lightening. Gabriel dragging him out of the pit, his warm embrace wrapping around Sam as Lucifer’s consciousness is stripped out of him. The soft hands soothing on his back as he takes rough, ragged breaths for the first time in months. The cheerful voice telling him he’d be fine. The deep cold when the archangel snaps away.

“Are you okay?” the girl asks, her head slightly tilted to the side.

“Yeah, sorry.” Sam shakes himself. “You just reminded me of someone.”

“Oh?” she smiles, almost _smirks_. “Someone you like I hope?” She waggles her eyebrows, leering at him. Sam can see why Dean liked her, now that was what he’d call a direct girl.

“Yes,” he answers truthfully. “Yes, someone I liked very much.” There’s a pain in his voice that he wasn’t even aware of feeling.

Gabrielle’s face becomes more serious, as if she’d just taken her cheerful mask off. She grabs his hand on the table, looks him in the eye. Sam stares back into her hazel eyes, thinks he could drown in the otherworldliness of them.

“I’m sorry,” she says, but her voice sounds different somehow. “I didn’t know, I didn’t think... I’m sorry kiddo.”

Sam hiccups, staring at Gabrielle’s face with widened eyes. He sees it now, sees the archangel in the curve of her lips and the shape of her cheekbones.

“You? But how? Why?”

Gabrielle’s hand tightens on his.

“I wanted to see you,” she says in a hurried breath, “couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought you hated me, and this–” she gestures at her very feminine self with her free hand “–was the only thing I could think of to get to spend an evening with you.”

She waits, maybe to let Sam answer or maybe because she doesn’t know what more to say. There’s nothing but silence for a while, then the corners of Sam’s lips stretch up into a small smile. He huffs, amused.

“Would you mind turning back to the old you?” he asks, softly, just a bit unsure.

“Really?” Gabrielle looks surprised. “I thought you’d find this body more appealing.”

“It’s not this body that’s been haunting my dreams, Gabriel.” Sam knows his cheeks are turning a slightly embarrassing shade of pink but he doesn’t look away from Gabrielle’s smiling face. 

Her features become sharper, her hair grow shorter and fairer, her clothes morph into a familiar green jacket, and before Sam knows what’s happening it truly is Gabriel staring back at him from the other side of the small table, his hand still on Sam’s.

Sam bends over the table and captures the archangel’s lips between his own and smiles into the kiss. Gabriel tastes of honey and lemongrass.


End file.
